We Are Golden
by KinkMemeFills
Summary: KinkMeme Prompt! Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since forever. And they stay friends, until Kurt decides he wants to lose his virginity and asks Blaine to help him find someone to be his first lover. OF COURSE Blaine wants to apply for the job!
1. Chapter 1

Title:** We Are Golden, Part One**

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: **Explicit Consensual Sexual Content between an adult and a minor, Swearing (I LOVE me some F-bombs), Homophobia, angst (lovely angst).**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

Plot: **KinkMeme Prompt: Blaine is four years older than Kurt. They've been best friends since forever. They act like a couple in front of people and don't even realize it. And of course they stay friends until one day, virginal Kurt sees something that makes him think it is time to have sex and asks Blaine to help him find someone to be his first lover. Of COURSE Blaine wants to apply for the job. Which eventually leads to hot and desperate ex, the kind if on the walls and floor sex. Kind, but possesive Blaine. Biting/Marking kink.**

**I do not own Glee... YET! ;p**

**June 15th 2011**

Kurt was practically trembling with excitement, anticipation and impatience as he studied the arrivals board. Only an hour to go before Blaine's plane arrived.

He fidgeted in the uncomfortable plastic chair until the stranger on his left gave him an "you'd better stop that or else" look. He crossed his arms and tried to relax, listening to Blaine's parents chattering away like squirrels next to him.

He had insisted that he accompany them to the airport.

Blaine had been attending the University of Michigan for the last three years, which meant that they had only seen each other sporadically during that time. Only during the holidays and summer; last year he hadn't come back for summer. By now they hadn't seen each other for over nine months. They'd talked on the phone a few times, but it wasn't the same at all. That was for too long a time compared to when they used to spend almost every day together.

To Kurt, all this growing up stuff was turning out to be highly overrated.

As always happened when he was waiting to see Blaine after an extended period of time Kurt felt a slight uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. What if Blaine thought that Kurt was far too young to hang out with anymore and now preferred older, more mature company?

A brief image flashed through his head of Blaine sitting with Burt and Mr. Anderson, all of them dressed in black and red blazers, smoking cigars and drinking scotch. A smile quirked his mouth despite how nervous he felt.

Only fifteen minutes to go...

oOo

As Blaine walked through the terminal with his bag flung over his shoulder, (he'd been able to carry it on, YAY) the first person he set eyes on was Kurt. His heart beat faster. As Kurt stood up and ran towards him he dropped his bag and caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"God, I missed so much." He found himself murmuring into Kurt's shoulder. Blaine couldn't help noticing that he smelled good. He was annoyed when he noticed some people over Kurt's shoulder a group of young guys eyeing them with disgust and a group of girls pointing at them and giggling behind their hands. Some people were so weird.

They pulled away after a minute and he was shocked to discover that he had to look up a little to meet his eyes. "My God, you're taller than me."

A grin stretched Kurt's face, but before he had a chance to make some snarky comment, Blaine's parents were on him, hugging and kissing him. After many "I love you's" and "I missed you's" he snatched his bag off the floor and followed them out to the parking lot.

Kurt had changed a lot, not only was he much taller, but the last of the baby fat was gone from his face, giving his porcelain skin a sculpted look and he just walked taller, held his head up high. Blaine found that he liked the difference.

As he and Kurt walked side by side to his parent's red Volkswagen, the back of their hands brushed together, he had to resist the confusing urge to entwine their fingers together.

Yes, things certainly had changed. Again.

Sylvia Anderson glanced at her husband on the drive home as she listened to the boys catching up in the backseat. He was looking out the window with a melancholy expression on his face and knew that he obviously didn't share her joy about the scene that had taken place at the airport. Blaine and Kurt had obviously gotten together (over the phone?). She could tell by the way they'd hugged each other. But Dennis had never been happy that their only child was gay…

Maybe if he saw how happy Blaine was with another man he'd change his mind. She took another glance at his sour expression and figured she'd better not hold her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN YEARS EARLIER, May 26th 2004<strong>

Kurt took a right turn and ran as fast as he could down the long alley that he'd never been in before. There was stitch in his side and his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was gonna burst out of his ribs, just like in that horrible alien movie Finn had made him watch.

He heard the sound of pursuit behind him and pushed himself to run faster, but his legs felt like they were about to give out and he almost thought that it was worth letting the others catch him just to escape the pain in his joints.

Just as he was about to give up hope he spotted a white wooden fence on the left side of the alley. It looked too high to get over and he couldn't even tell what was on the other side, but it was his only hope.

With the last of his strength (and more than he thought he possessed) he ran and jumped at the fence, grabbed onto it with his fingertips and hoisted himself over. He gave a small yelp as he fell over the other side and land landed hard on his back.

Even though he'd landed on grass all the breath was knocked out of him. Pain lanced up his back and he lay there stunned for a moment, staring up at the clouds, the smell of newly cut grass invading his sense of smell, nearly choking him.

Even though he felt terrible, at least he was safe now. Just as he thought this, he heard his pursuers less than a foot away from him on the other side of the fence.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"You don't he managed to get over this," he heard someone rapping on the wood and he bit his lip to stop from squeaking in fear.

"No way that that girl could've done it; I don't think _I_ could do it."

"Yeah, you're right. He's really fast though."

He heard their footsteps fading away, down the alley. Their voices grew fainter until he could no longer make out what they were saying.

He breathed a quiet (painful) sigh of relief.

He lay there for a few more minutes, feeling blood trickle down his cheek. He didn't make a move to get up yet. He didn't know if he could.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

He jumped up faster than he'd have thought possible at the angry voice (he had no doubt that it was directed at him).

He gulped nervously as a really tall, dark haired teenager ran down the back steps of the two story, white stucco house that was attached to the yard he'd been hiding in.

The teenager looked angry. Kurt didn't blame him, for all he knew, Kurt might've been planning to make mincemeat of the beautifully tended garden.

"I-I just… Errrr…" He twisted his hands behind his back, finding it hard to explain an easily explained situation.

oOo

"I was just tr- trying to hide… These guys were… they were chasing me and I- I didn't- I don't…" The small boy trailed off into silence, looking at him pleadingly.

Blaine at first had taken the kid to be some idiot trying to vandalize the place and had been ready to go to town on his ass. However, his anger abated as he saw the shape he was in.

He felt a dull anger in the pit of his stomach as he listened to him trying to explain. "And those guys who chased you," he asked, "they did that to you?" He had noticed the way the boys breath was wheezing in and out of his chest (as if he'd been sprinting), the bruise forming on his right cheek and the blood dripping from a cut on the bruise.

All in all, he looked a real fucking mess.

The boy was watching him with wide terrified eyes and he felt guilty at causing him more fright.

Blaine sighed. "Why don't you come inside?"

He reached out his hand and after a moment's hesitation; the boy took it.

oOo

Kurt was distrustful at first, but the teenager's hand, so much bigger than his own, was warm and reassuring.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as he stepped inside the house and was met with cool air. He looked around with interest at his surrounding's. He had been led into an immaculately clean kitchen, with light green walls and fancy silver appliances glinting on every counter. He felt embarrassed and gross, like he was trailing in filth.

The teenager led him out of the kitchen, through a dining room and living room and finally down a hallway into a bathroom (all as spotless as the kitchen).

The teenager let go of his hand and put down the toilet seat, indicating that he should sit on it. Kurt bit his lower lip, flushing scarlet. "Maybe you should put a towel on it first."

He saw a puzzled expression cross the older kid's face, his brows pulling together. "Why?"

Kurt looked down at his brand new (extremely dirty) shoes and shuffled his feet, trying to figure out how to word his response. "I'm usually cleaner than this," he mumbled.

A short laugh escaped from the teenager and he looked up in surprise. "Seriously kid, don't even worry about it. You're more important than a keeping the house clean." He was grinning hugely as he looked down at Kurt and Kurt found himself smiling in response.

"Okay then." He hopped up on the toilet seat and watched as the older boy rummaged through a drawer for a few seconds before pulling out a first-aid kit. "My name's not 'kid' by the way; it's Kurt."

The teenager knelt in front of him and took out some sort of soft paper that he started wiping his cheek with. "I'm Blaine, smartass."

"I'm a smartass or you are?" Kurt guessed that it wasn't the best idea to torment your rescuer, but it was in his nature.

Blaine didn't answer, but he did chuckle, which Kurt took to mean that he didn't mind.

After wiping the blood away as best he could, Blaine opened an anti-septic wipe and started wiping his cheek with that instead. Kurt hissed and jerked away from his touch as it stung him.

"Try to hold still Kurt, this'll sting a bit." Kurt looked grumpy, but obeyed.

"Sooo…" Blaine found himself asking, "how did this happen." He touched the bruise gently enough that it didn't hurt.

Kurt's expression darkened. "A rock." His voice was monotone.

"Please elaborate."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Some older kids held me down a punched me, then the oldest one bashed me with a rock." Blaine didn't think he'd seen such a young kid look so angry.

"How old were they?" Blaine got out a big bandage and smoothed it over Kurt's ruined cheek.

"Twelve and thirteen, there were three of them"

"How old are you?"

"I turned ten in March." He said it defiantly, as if he expected Blaine to make fun if him.

Blaine sat back on his heels, resting his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Why did they do that?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "They said that I talked and dressed like a girl. They said that I'm a- that I'm a faggot." He whispered the last word. "I don't even know what that means, but it sounds bad…" He sniffed and tears streamed down his face.

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat and without thinking hugged him. Kurt put his arms around his neck hesitantly at first, before burying his head in Blaine's shoulder and sobbing.

Blaine held him while he cried for a good forty minutes.

oOo

Kurt sat on the big comfy sofa in the living room, sipping from a cup of cold water as Blaine watched him. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I really need to get home pr my dad'll ground me." Kurt was frightened of walking home alone but didn't know if he should say so.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes please."

Miraculously, Kurt found that he no longer cared that he'd gotten beat up earlier or that his new outfit was ruined as Blaine held his hand and walked him home that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>2004, June 6th.<strong>

A little over a week had passed and Blaine had already forgotten about the "incident" of the week before, when he heard his mother call his name from downstairs. He had been trying to practice guitar and was irritated in the extreme at being disturbed. How the hell was he supposed to learn if he was constantly being interrupted?

_She probably wants me to take out the trash or do the dishes. Ugh!_

When he entered the living room (with a scowl on his face) he was shocked to see that that boy, Kurt, was standing next to his mom, hands behind his back and rocking up and down on his heels nervously. Blaine was pleased to see that the cut on his cheek had all but disappeared and the bruise on his face was practically gone as well.

When he caught sight of Blaine, a huge grin lit his face and he couldn't help smiling in response.

"Blaine, this boy says he knows you, so I let him in…" His mom trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, I do, hi Kurt. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Even as he said this, Kurt seemed to realize the absurdity of it.

His mom raised an eyebrow and smiled as if that was the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, Of course not." Blaine said automatically, "Why don't you come upstairs?"

"Okay."

He led Kurt up to his room (and away from his mom's amused gaze), knowing that he wasn't going to get much practice done and that Wes (who had been teaching him how to play guitar) was gonna be pissed if he didn't hear improvement during their next lesson.

oOo

Kurt sat cross-legged on Blaine's bed and looked around with wide-eyed amazement at his room; Blaine had left him there while he ran down to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

His room certainly wasn't as… clean, as the rest of the house. Kurt was at first a little disappointed by this, but decided that he wasn't in the next thirty seconds. Surprise was usually nice, even if it came in the form of dirty laundry on the floor, an unmade bed and posters tacked crookedly onto the walls. A guitar was leaning up against Blaine's dresser, and Kurt couldn't help thinking that the thing looked a little sad, neglected and very indignant at not having anyone playing it. He sympathized.

A few seconds later Blaine returned, his hands full with two cokes and a bag of potato chips, closing the door with his back. He tossed a coke to him, then pulled out the chair from his desk and sat facing him.

There was an awkward silence for a bit, so Kurt opened his coke and took a large gulp. Should he say something or should he wait for Blaine to say something? Yeah… he should definitely say something. What if they just sat here, looking at each other and never spoke, just sat here until they were really old and gray?

"Is there a reason you stopped by or did you just happen to be in the area?" Kurt exhaled softly in relief, and didn't answer for a minute. He liked Blaine and he didn't want to seem childish by just lying and saying: 'yeah! I was nearby!'

He tapped his finger against his coke can gently, "I don't really have any where else I can go. I would've come sooner, but I couldn't remember exactly where you lived."

Blaine looked perplexed. "What do you mean you have nowhere else to go? That seems a bit dramatic doesn't it?"

"Well, I like drama, so that's a compliment, but I wasn't trying to be "dramatic" when I said that. It's true, I don't have any friends. And what's the fun of getting ice cream or going to the park by yourself?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and took another sip of coke, challengingly him.

Blaine considered grilling Kurt on why he was apparently friendless, but chose to ignore the strangeness of this, pointing to Kurt's cheek instead. "Did you get into trouble when you got home?" Blaine hadn't actually walked him up to the door.

"Nope, my dad wasn't home yet. I told him that I tripped and hit the sidewalk really hard and bandaged myself up when I got home."

"Did he believe you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so. But he has… other things to worry about." His face fell and something dark crossed it.

Before he could think of something to say, Kurt spoke: "So can you teach me how to play guitar?"

One side of Blaine mouth tugged up in a smile. "I don't really know how to play myself, let alone attempt to teach someone."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he set his coke on Blaine's bedside table. "Then why do you have a Bob Marley poster? Are you just saying that you don't know how to play because you don't want to teach me? If you that's it then just say it."

Blaine found himself smiling at the moody look on his face. "First of all, you're acting like a cynical brat and that's no way to coerce someone into doing something for you. Second, I really don't know how to play. My dad got him", he inclined his head towards his guitar as if it were a real person, "for me for my birthday, which was only a month ago and my friend Wes has been teaching me the basics. Third, I'm surprised you know who Bob Marley is."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows Bob Marley. He's the weed guy and-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by Blaine's laughter and gazed at him sullenly.

Blaine calmed down after a few seconds, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and Blaine felt bad when he heard the hurt and confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just- I don't know. Hearing a kid call him a him the "weed guy"." He chuckled some more.

"You're really weird."

Blaine grinned. "Damn, right! At least I own it."

Kurt seemed to consider that for a moment. "I guess I'm pretty weird too… But at least I don't laugh like a hyena."

"Hey!"

Kurt laughed and ducked when Blaine grabbed a balled up piece of paper off of his desk and chucked it at him.

* * *

><p><strong>2004, August 24th<strong>

"Blaine, you have to admit that this is pretty strange."

Blaine shrugged and adjusted his sunglasses.

He and Wes were currently at the public pool, kind of a last 'hurrah' before school started again. They were sitting on the very edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water, watching kids taking turns on the diving board.

"It was at first, but I'm used to it now. He's a really sweet kid. He's kind of like the little brother I never had. Besides, I don't really know how to explain it… I'm like, _drawn_ to him, you know?"

"No, I don't." Wes laughed and slid into the water. Blaine shook his head and tilted his face up to the sun, closing his eyes.

Ever since June 6, he and Kurt had been friends. He couldn't explain why or how it had happened, it was just one of those natural evolutions.

His mom loved Kurt beyond all reason and he would often come home to find them in the kitchen, his mom teaching Kurt how to cook.

It had taken Blaine a while to win Kurt's dad over (his mom had dies a while ago)... He still hadn't actually. Burt still suspected Blaine of being some kind of bully.

Wes was still rather annoyed by the situation but Blaine's other best friend Allison thought he was really cute and was totally pumped to be taking him under her wing. She'd also pointed out that both him and Wes should take tips from Kurt on how to dress.

Blaine's dad didn't have an opinion that he cared to share.

And Kurt, Kurt was really witty and smart for his age and his knowledge of musicals and clothing designers always left him astounded. He was like a mini-Liberace.

Blaine's lips twitched and a feeling of warm fondness enveloped him. He enjoyed the way that the sun kissed his skin and he slid into the water without taking his sunglasses off.

* * *

><p>Over the years of their friendship, things never managed to find solid… or, to be more accurate, <em>even<em> ground. Things between them were constantly shifting and changing; evolving (mutating, Wes called it).

Sometimes it was the small things threw them off balance, like all of Blaine's unsuccessful attempts to teach Kurt how to play guitar, but Kurt's successful attempt at teaching Blaine to play piano, all the hours Kurt spent sorting through Blaine's wardrobe, color matching all of is outfits.

Then there were the bigger things, like the night of **April 18 2006**, almost two years after they had first met and several days after Blaine's 16th birthday.

It was 8:34 at night and Kurt was sitting on the couch in the living room, his homework spread out on the coffee table. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. _Who the hell cares about Algebra? I don't need it, I'm going to be on Broadway! _

The doorbell rang and he jumped up, shouting, "I'll get it!" loudly so his dad could here him upstairs. The fact that he was being interrupted during his least favorite subject must be fate.

He ran to the foyer and pulled the door open, fully expecting to find that old Jim person, with the scruffy beard that his dad hung out with on poker nights. Instead, he found a forlorn looking Blaine standing on the doorstep in the sheeting rain and soaked to the bone. He wasn't wearing a jacket or a hoodie, just a black t-shirt that said American Idiot on it in red. Kurt had a split second to wonder if he was trying to be ironic before Blaine spoke.

"C- Can I c- come in?" His teeth chattered and he was holding his arms around himself. It seemed to be more of a self-comforting gesture than to keep out the cold.

Kurt realized that his mouth was hanging open and immediately closed it. "Sure! Ummm…" Unable to find the right words, he stood aside and held the door open, wincing slightly when Blaine trialed water on the hardwood floor.

"Just stay there; I'll go get you a towel." He ran upstairs quickly, pulled a freshly laundered towel out of the linen closet, and ran back downstairs before in less than a minute. Blaine was standing right where he'd left him, a small puddle forming around him. His normally, carefully gelled hair was in ruins and dripping around his face and his mouth pulled down at the corners in a frown.

He wordlessly handed Blaine the towel and watched as he attempted to dry himself off. He looked like a human version of Eeyore.

"Blaine," he said it tentatively, "are you okay?"

The towel dropped from Blaine's hand, but neither of them moved to pick it up. Kurt found that he was holding his breath.

"I told my dad that- That I- I came out to him and told me to leave." Blaine looked down at his sopping wet Converse as he said this and there was hardness in his eyes that Kurt had never seen before.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "You're… You are, _gay_?" He whispered the last part. Blaine nodded. Kurt couldn't quite wrap his mind around that concept. "Why did you come here?"

"Wes and Alison aren't within walking distance."

Before Kurt could think of something to say, his dad walked in. "Holy shit! Blaine, did you walk here in the rain? I'll take you home! You're parent's are probably wo-"

"I can't go home." Even though he spoke the words quietly, they put a stop to his dad's words.

"What do you mean, you can't go home?"

Blaine swallowed convulsively, and Kurt looked between him and dad nervously. "I told my dad that I was gay." Blaine's hands clenched and unclenched.

His dad's face was unreadable and Kurt felt as though a rock had dropped into his stomach. He held his breath and could tell that Blaine was doing the same.

"Me and Kurt haven't had dinner yet, how do you feel about pancakes?"

oOo

Three hours later Blaine lay on the couch in his now warm clothing, watching Kurt struggle through his homework and occasionally that he'd feel okay again, but he actually kind of did. Being full, warm and not soaked to the bone had helped a lot; and who didn't like having breakfast for dinner. He hadn't even minded wearing a pair of Mr. Hummel's over-sized (on him) sleep pants and t-shirt for an hour.

He was just staring to nod off against the couch cushions, when Kurt slammed his textbook shut and put it on the table. He looked at him a way that Blaine had become familiar with over the time they'd known each other. Kurt always gave him the look whenever something Blaine did or said puzzled him.

Blaine put his hands behind his head and waited for the inevitable questions.

"Are you really gay?" Kurt crawled over to the part of the couch that he was occupying and plopped down with his legs folded when he was level with Blaine's stomach.

Blaine took a deep steadying breath before answering. "Yes. It's still hard to say out loud."

"Why?"

"I don't know; it just is. You won't understand until you go throu-" He stopped talking, wishing he could take that last part back. _I can't believe I fucking said that! _"Anyways, it's just hard."

If Kurt had noticed the slip up, he didn't comment on it. "Do Wes and Allison know?"

"Yeah, they're the first ones that I told."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine wanted to cringe at the betrayed look in his eyes. "I don't know Kurt. You're just so _young_, you know?"

Kurt's nostrils flared and he glared at Blaine. "No, I don't know, as a matter of fact. I thought friends trusted each. Well, scratch that, you trusted Wes and Allison."

"I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse, just believe me when I say that. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise." As Blaine said the words, he realized that he really meant them.

Kurt studied him for a minute trying to decide whether he was sincere or not. He must have decided that Blaine _was_ being sincere, because he flopped down, so that he was lying on the couch too, their head's were resting on the same pillow. Kurt looked up at the ceiling, his hands folded across his chest when he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't unfortunately. Though, if I did, my dad might've killed me instead of kicking me out. Seriously Kurt, you have no idea how lucky you are to have you're dad."

Kurt seemed to struggle for words for a moment. "I think I might be gay too."

Blaine found himself smiling. "Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed. "No! But I wish I did!"

"Who would your ideal boyfriend be?" Blaine didn't know why he asked.

"A real person or a famous person?"

"Both." Blaine watched Kurt's face, the concentration he put into such a silly question.

"Well, the real person would be this boy in my grade, his name is Finn _aaaaand_ the famous person would be, Milo Ventimiglia."

"Who?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Milo. _Ventimiglia_. He's an actor."

They spent the next forty minutes arguing companionably about the levels of hotness and/or cuteness that certain actors possessed. It should have felt utterly bizarre to be discussing with a twelve year old, but it really wasn't.

Later that night, when Blaine broke down and cried as the overwhelming feeling of his father's rejection could no longer be ignored Kurt was the one who held _him_.

There was a new level of closeness between them the next day that was indefinable, yet palpable. It was hard to say goodbye when his dad came to pick him up at noon, apologizing profusely for his actions of the night before. Mom had probably threatened to get a divorce. Even though Blaine's dad had never been innately fond of him, he truly loved his mom and losing _her_ would kill him.

_Everyone has their saving grace, I suppose._

* * *

><p>Things changed in a big way again, two years later on <strong>July 14th 2008<strong>. Blaine had no idea why though. He'd seen Kurt two days ago and things had been fine, normal. But today… They were getting ice cream at Dairy Queen and Blaine is trying to start a conversation. But every time he says something or asks a question Kurt responds with "uh-huh's", "Mhm's" and just plain "Mmm's". It was starting to get highly annoying.

"Seriously, Kurt, what's going on? You can barely even _look_ at me." He hadn't meant it to come out so angry and frustrated sounding, but he was starting to get seriously pissed.

Kurt shrugged non-commitally, without meeting his eyes, stirring his Cookie Dough Blizzard.

Blaine sighed, suddenly realizing the problem. "It's about me leaving, isn't it?"

This time Kurt looked up to meet his eyes. The sadness in them is overwhelming. "I'm going to miss you," He said simply, and then he went back to stirring and looking into his Blizzard instead of Blaine's eyes, as if he could find what the future held in there.

"I'm going to miss you too Kurt."

Things went back to normal after that, but not really. Blaine had a feeling there was something that Kurt wasn't telling him. However, he never got a chance to discuss it. He really wanted to, but as he hugged Kurt (and his family and friends) goodbye at the airport a month later, the right time had never put in an appearance.

As the years went by and they had started communicating mostly by phone and email, he forgot about it entirely.

oOo

**July 12 2008**

Kurt rode his bike to Blaine's house quickly. Blaine's parents were out on a date night, which meant that they could actually spend time together alone without Blaine's mom deciding she wanted to join them.

Maybe Wes or Allison would be there right now, but that would be fine too, Wes didn't mind him anymore, now that he was a teenager and not a "teenybopper".

He parked his bike in the driveway and ran up to the door, and pushed it open without knocking, it had gotten to the point where they just came and went from each other's houses as if they lived there themselves.

He walked upstairs, letting his hand trail along the banister. Even after four years, it's still perfectly smooth and polished.

The carpet in the hallway muffled his footsteps as he stepped into it, noticing that the door to Blaine's room was open and walked toward it. His innocent virgin eyes were completely unprepared for the sight that met them.

Wes _was_ there, but he wasn't sitting on the bed with Blaine, he was kneeling on the floor in front of him, Blaine's cock halfway down his throat and Blaine's hands threaded through his hair.

Kurt's heart stopped for second, before kick starting to life again and pounding furiously. He felt frozen to the spot.

A long low, breathy moan issued from Blaine's mouth and Kurt felt goosebumps erupt on his arms. He simultaneously wanted to hear the sound again and put his hands over his ears to block it out.

"Hey, hey." Blaine's voice was deep and husky and it sent a thrill his spine. Blaine had opened his eyes and Kurt realized that if Blaine looked out into the hallway, he' would see him standing there. But, Blaine didn't. He was looking down at Wes as he pulled him off his cock with a small popping sound. He took one of his hands off of Wes's hair and reached down to strip his cock hard and fast. With a deep groan, he came all over Wes's face.

Kurt felt himself shudder and his throat felt dry. When Blaine leaned down to kiss Wes with a contented sigh, Kurt finally moved. He felt shivery and rubbery, but he managed to make his way downstairs and out of the house. His head felt cloudy and he had no clue how he was able to ride home.

Later that night as he lay in bed, he kept played the scene repeatedly in his head. He got a hard on, but when he tried touching himself, the image of Blaine kissing Wes loomed large in his mind. Tears filled his eyes and dripped wetly down his cheeks, and he didn't understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming sooooon! Only one more chapter! I got WAY too obssessed with their back story! The next chapter will be back to present day Klaine and hot desperate sex! ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Title:** We Are Golden, Part Two**

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: **Explicit Consensual Sexual Content between an adult and a minor, Swearing (I LOVE me some F-bombs), Homophobia, angst (lovely angst).**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

****Author's Note: **I posted this months ago on the kinkmeme and TOTALLY forgot I was posting on here as well... Chapter Three will be up soon. :P I lost my internet for a fucking long time and lost ALL eagerness and will to finish this fic. But here's part two. I thought that I had finished part three as well, but it's really messy, I am embarrassed to even read it MYSELF. I'll try to finish it soon, but it's difficult to get back into the head space. Comments will make this easier for me! lol! ;p**

**PRESENT DAY, JUNE 15 2011**

The drive from the airport seemed to take almost no time at all and before he knew it, Blaine was lugging his backpack and bag up the stairs with Kurt trailing behind him, while his mom shouted something unintelligible up to them. He shrugged open his bedroom door, dropping his suitcase and bag into the room carelessly and flopping on his bed, looking around with nostalgia.

"Is it strange being home?" Kurt sat down beside him. Their knees brushed together and Blaine felt something reminiscent of a thrill spread through his body.

"A little bit, especially because I didn't come home for Christmas."

Blaine felt as though his room had become a time capsule of sorts. Even though he had changed, the same posters covered the walls, same bedspread, same carpet, and same desk. The only thing that looked different to his eyes was Kurt. He didn't know why this astounded him, but it did.

Their knees brushed again and Kurt nudged his shoulder against Blaine's purposefully as he said, "Thinking deep thoughts? You look like you are."

"I'm starving."

Kurt laughed, jumping up. "Of course, basic instinct takes over! You unpack; I'll be in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner!" Without further ado, he rushed out of the room and downstairs.

Blaine was dazed for a moment after Kurt's sudden departure and took his time showering and changing his clothes. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen forty minutes later, hair damp.

The second he stepped inside it though, he was attacked. "Aiiiii! Blaine!" A girl, who a second before had been rolling out dough on the counter, launched herself at him.

"Allison!" He laughed and hugged her as she got flour all over his clean clothes.

Allison, was all huge breasts, bouncing blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was perhaps the bubbliest person he had ever met and one of the feistiest. They had known each other since kindergarten. He had tried to steal her blue and purple Play-Doh; she had retaliated by whacking him over the head with her ruler. During the timeout they got for their bad behavior, they'd discovered a shared taste for sour Gummy Worms, which he had decided to share with her as an apology of sorts. They'd been friends ever since.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. Surprise!" She huggle attacked him again, breasts squishing against his chest.

"Your tits are trying to rape me."

"Blaine!" His mom sounded shocked.

Allison stuck out her tongue at him, eyes dancing as she pulled away and went back to work, kneading her portion of the dough. "Kurt accused them of the same thing. It's not my fault; they have a mind of their own."

Kurt was working at the same table as Allison and Blaine went over to rest his chin against his shoulder. "What are you guys making?"

"Chicken potpie, I swear I can already feel the carbs," Kurt said with dark amusement. "And your hair is freezing."

Blaine grinned against his neck, not bothering to apologize about the state of his hair. "You think too much about all that carb shit- I mean crap!" He sent his mom an apologetic grin. "Anything I can do to help with dinner?"

Kurt dabbed flour onto the bridge of Blaine's nose. "I think not, l'amour. Not only is this supposed to be a treat for you, you would probably cause total devastation, meaning that dinner would be delayed, perhaps indefinitely." Kurt said all of this in nonchalantly, as if it were a fact, still kneading his section of the dough.

"What if I just cube the chicken? Please, I want to wear an apron too." He also did not want to have to spend time with his dad in the living room. He tugged on the knot at the back of Kurt's apron.

"Ask your mom, she's the commander-in-chief."

Blaine turned to her and saw that she was watching him, was there a tear in her eye? "Are you okay mom?"

"Ummm… Yes, there's an apron over there you can- Can use. Kurt, I'll finish off your dough and you can help Blaine cut the chicken and veggies."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, triumphant, and proceeded to tie on his own apron and roll up his sleeves. He clapped his hands, grinning at Kurt triumphantly. "Let's do this!"

In the end dinner wasn't destroyed, obliterated, or disintegrated as Kurt had predicted. As a matter-of-fact, Blaine managed to get through the whole ordeal without even _scratching_himself on a knife.

He suspected that all of these years of not allowing him in the kitchen had created intense paranoia about his cooking skills.

Even though the preparation of Blaine's homecoming dinner was fun, actually eating the meal was slightly awkward, just as the other two times had been.

Kurt knew that Mr. Anderson had almost never eaten dinner as a family with Blaine and Mrs. Anderson after… all the shit that had happened when Blaine was sixteen. Usually it had just been Blaine, his mom, Kurt, Wes, Allison and other less permanent friends. It seemed that Mr. Anderson felt obligated to join them on Blaine's first day back.

Not that he was impolite. He responded when asked a question, he asked questions in return. He complimented their cooking. He even cracked a few smiles. Kurt just got the feeling that he wasn't really there.

Blaine seemed to think so too. When he was uncomfortable, he talked… a lot. He'd been babbling on about some psychology class he was taking for the last fifteen minutes, non-stop. Everyone at the table pretended to be listening and nodded every few seconds. He looked nervous and if he had been wearing a collared shirt, he probably would have been tugging at it. He was trying much too hard to make small talk.

When he paused to take draw breath, Allison intervened.

"Wow, Blaine! I never knew you could be so talkative!" She winked at him and turned to Mrs. Anderson, asking how her garden was doing very pointedly.

Blaine looked abashed and looked down at his food. Kurt reached out his socked foot and brushed his ankle under the table. When Blaine looked up at him, Kurt mouthed, "Cheer up," at him.

"Fuck you," he mouthed back. He looked shaken at the contact and Kurt realized that he must be more upset than he had originally thought.

Kurt smiled and brushed his ankle with his toes again, before pulling his foot back.

Blaine smiled, somewhat tentatively, but seemed to relax.

After Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had gone upstairs, the atmosphere was ten times more relaxed; at least Blaine wasn't talking anymore. She would have to make sure and tease him about that in later years.

They had decided to watch a movie, but Allison couldn't remember what it was. Her brown eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch together (she had occupied the laze boy on purpose). To be more precise, Blaine was sitting and Kurt was lounging, with his legs in Blaine's lap, as if it were the most natural thing in theentire world.

She felt as though she was a patron at the zoo and they were a particularly fascinating animal or habitat that she couldn't tear her eyes away from. It wasn't the greatest analogy, she knew.

Allison wanted to 'tee-hee', jump around with pom-poms or call Wes (he was in Europe for the summer) and scream:'I knew they were doin' it!'

She didn't do either three of those things though… yet.

**June 20th**

Only five days had passed since Blaine's return and Kurt had decided that he was thoroughly depressed. In two months Blaine would be gone again… Pessimism didn't suit him…

He wished that he could spend time with him right now, but his dad had ordered Kurt to his room until he'd finished filling out college applications. So of course, he'd gotten side-tracked and was reading a magazine instead.

He heard a knock and looked up from the Vogue he had been reading, to see that it was Miss Rachel Berry, who was standing in his outside his open door, rapping on the frame precisely (his heart fell, he'd thought it was Blaine). He started reading the article he'd been perusing again; he was not a Berry mood. The rapping continued and her eyes bored into the back of his head until Kurt snapped his magazine shut and sighed. "Come on in Rachel," and turned to face her.

She flounced in importantly and planted herself firmly on the foot of his bed. "I know we don't usually see each other over the summer, because my dad's and I are usually on vacation in Seattle-"

"Seattle?"

"Yes, but that's beside the p-"

"What do you do there? Go deep sea fishing, swim in the rain?"

She frowned at him.

"Sorry, I promise I'm listening now." He sat up and turned to her.

She cleared her throat, tossed her hair back over her shoulder, doing her best impression of huffy, and took a pamphlet out of her purse. "Kurt," she reached out her hand that wasn't holding the pamphlet and laid it over his, brown eyes serious, "there's something that we should have talked about a long time ago, seeing as we're friends."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at the dulcet tone of her voice. He had the eerie feeling that he really did not want to hear what she was about to tell him. She sounded as if she were talking to someone on who was on their deathbed. Where was the Twilight Zone music when you needed it?

"Go on," he pressed. Just let this be over quickly.

"Here," she handed him the pamphlet, saying, "This is a discussion I think we… and "we" being you, me and your dad need to have."

Kurt read the cover, eyes widening in shock, mouth falling open.

**I DON'T LIKE GIRLS AND I DON'T LIKE BOYS. WHAT AM I?**

Kurt raised his eyes back to her, incredulous. "Rachel, I. Am. Gay."

"I don't think so." She raised a hand when he was about to respond. "Keep reading."

Kurt sighed and opened the pamphlet.

**If you find yourself attracted to an animal/pet, than this pamphlet isn't for you, please refer to: My Preference For Furries Isn't The End OF The World.**

When his eye caught the word 'asexuality' further down, he closed it again, quickly. "I'm not- How could you think-Asexual!" He found himself incapable of forming complete sentences. "No!"

"Kurt, it says in that pamphlet that denial is common, especially for men. I think it's important that you accept this about yourself."

"Rachel," he sputtered," I'm not-"

"Shhh, Kurt. It's okay." She threw her arms around him, holding him close.

He gave up trying to argue and patted her back, heat from anger and embarrassment burning his face. He wondered how many times she had rehearsed this moment.

She left a few minutes later, ignoring his plea of gayness and insisting that he keep the damned pamphlet.

The second he was absolutely, certain that she was gone for good (it was hard to tell sometimes, she could be like a flea if she wanted to), he tore it up into little, tiny pieces and threw it in the trash.

**Later That Day: 8:37 p.m.**

Blaine suppressed a yawn when he answered his phone, not bothering to check his caller I.D. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand flopped backwards onto the couch. "Hello."

"Why do you always answer the phone like that?"

Blaine grinned just hearing the sound of Kurt's voice. "Like what?" His free hand fiddled with a stray thread on one of the pillows; it was amazing to him that his parents had so much wealth and they almost never bought new furniture.

"It's the way you say 'hello', you say it like, 'heeello.' Really drawn out, you know?"

"What's wrong with that? At least it sounds friendly."

"It's strange; you sound like you're from the Sound of Music or a Mormon."

"Never mind my secretary skills, just get to the point of why you called," Blaine made his voice sound as harsh and deep as possible, but ruined the effect by laughing after. "There, that was pretty rude."

"Not very believable though, you overdid it… too much Satan."

Blaine chuckled and said, "Seriously Kurt, as much as I enjoy spending time bantering with you, I am about to fall asleep."

"It's not even nine o' clock!"

Blaine laughed again at his outraged tone. "Sorry, I don't have enough friends out here to keep me occupied. The only friends I have in Lima are you, Wes and Allison. It's been a less than five years and my high school yearbooks are already full of dust."

"Well, that's good."

"Why is that good? Do you want me to die of boredom?"

"No, I have uses for you yet."

Blaine tried to find innocent humor in that honestly innocent statement and failed, flushing at the imagined innuendo. He found that he was a bit more awake than he had originally considered himself to be. "Oh? And what is that?" He promptly, mentally slapped himself on the forehead at the voice he'd said that in. Thankfully, Kurt didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"Well, the PFLAG organization is holding like a, -get together sort of thing, for LGBT kids and their parents, obviously… and ummm… I'd really like you to, uh, go with me."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Why me?" Maybe he needed to see a doctor, his heart was starting to have strange palpitations at random moments.

"I, well, was actually wondering, well, I really really want to- there might be some interesting… people there."

"Where do I come in to this?"

"I don't want to go by myself and you're a really a really good judge of character…"

"You want me, to help you, find a boyfriend… or a fuck buddy?"

"Maybe a mix of the two."

Blaine would have laughed (only Kurt would try to pick up guys at a PFLAG meeting) but a strange tightening in his chest made that entirely impossible.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

There was a long pause and Blaine (who was far from sleep now) thought maybe Kurt had drifted off.

"Nothing in particular," he finally muttered evasively. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

What the fuck, he'd never heard Kurt mutter evasively before! He decided that now was not the time to call him out on it though. "When is this "get together"?

"June 27th." Kurt stated promptly, excitement coloring his tone. "At the Lima community college."

"Are you sure you don't want to bring your dad, Allison, one of your friends from school?" He felt guilty for even asking, he didn't even know why he was so hesitant.

"If you don't want to go with me, just say it." Kurt said stiffly, anger starting to saturate his words. Blaine felt it almost as though it were a physical presence through his phone.

"I do want to go."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Blaine, said, even though he was. He was starting to get angry himself now. Why did Kurt insist on making everything so goddamned difficult?

"I'll just take Allison." Kurt said it meanly and Blaine could tell that it was meant to spite him.

"Fine, take Allison!"

He hung up before Kurt could reply, crossing his arms, phone clenched hard in one hand. He was wide-awake and pissed as hell. What just happened?

He couldn't just lay there, so he got up to go somewhere, but didn't feel like getting dressed in normal clothing, so he settled for stalking into the kitchen and making himself perfect Mickey Mouse pancakes.

When his mom got home forty minutes later, she dropped the grocery bag she was carrying on the stainless steel counter and eyed the stack, impressed.

"Wow! Did Kurt teach you how to make these?"

"No." He said it too stiffly and abruptly, he realized.

She started putting away the groceries in the fridge and he was surprised to see that she was smiling. "Did you and Kurt have a fight?"

He looked at her, surprised.

"Ahhh, I thought so. First one?"

Blaine nodded and looked down at his pancakes, noting dully that the one on the griddle was burning. Damn. How were moms so insightful?

"What did you two fight about?"

He rescued the burning Mickey as he answered, concentrated wholly on his task so as not to look at her. "I don't even really know… It was my fault I think." he added truthfully.

He started when he felt his mother's arms around his shoulders.

"Relationships are hard; don't beat yourself up too much over the little squabbles."

There was something off, about the way she'd stated that, but Blaine's mind was too full of confused turmoil to pinpoint exactly what that was.

**June 22nd**

"So Allison..."

"Uh huh?" She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder, picking at a hangnail.

"Did Kurt ask you to got to some PFLAG meeting with him?"

"Yup. Why, did you wanna go with him instead?"

"Nope. Just curious if he asked you."

"Sure ya are. He he."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. But yeah, I'm going with him and Mercedes."

"Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Sort of."

"Continue."

"Did Kurt ask you to help him find a boyfriend?"

"... I'm confused."

"Never mind."

Allison heard the dial tone in her ear. "Blaine! Did you just hang up on me?"

She tossed her phone onto her bed and snatched her nail file out of her pocket. She hoped that the idiots would stop fighting soon (Mrs. Anderson had informed her of the situation), it was really putting a damper on the summer.

Boys were so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for the long wait... :) ~HEARTS~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3a

Title:** We Are Golden, Part Three(a). Part Three(b) will be up tomorrow. **

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: **Explicit Consensual Sexual Content between an adult and a minor, Swearing (I LOVE me some F-bombs), Homophobia, angst (lovely angst).**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**June 25**

Hanging out with Mercedes was usually fun… But as Kurt had been really looking forward to spending the small amount of time that was summer vacation with Blaine, all of the long summer days were now just tedious. When Allison called him on the 25th he pretended that he was sick and ended up staying in his room all day, pacing to and fro while listening to one of Finn's Bon Jovi c.d's, singing along loudly, then lying in bed (wearing his pajama's like he had been all day) and glaring up at his ceiling as though it was to blame for all of his problems.

_Seriously, this is your fucking life right now… really? Fucking pathetic._

The pep talks he was giving himself weren't the most encouraging…

Even though it was more than a week away, the fourth of July seemed to be looming before him like a dark and heavy raincloud. He and Blaine had always attended the somewhat pathetic fireworks show together. They'd never missed a year… Would this be the beginning of a new tradition?

The thought was deeply depressing.

Kurt chewed on his lower lip, thinking of scenarios of how he and Blaine could make up, each one more ridiculous than the last. When he started daydreaming of hot air balloons and smoke signals he forced himself to stop.

It would help if he knew what they were fighting about. They hadn't even really ifought/i.., There was just this abnormal tension that Kurt couldn't quite wrap his head around. Was it from his end or Blaine's? Both?

He sighed and glanced at his clock. He gasped when he saw that it was 12:24 a.m. Holy shit! Where had the time gone?

For a whole minute, he stared at the evil clock, trying to decide upon something. Finally, he made up his mind…

Without further ado he pushed himself out of bed and wobbled up the stairs, intent upon reaching his destination.

OOO

Blaine woke up slowly to the sound of someone murmuring his name. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, gazing around his room blearily. His digital clock read 1:07 a.m.

His heart nearly stopped, when he saw a dark shadow standing in his doorway. He reached over and scrabbled for the light switch on his lamp, then panicked when he was unable to find it.

Quiet footsteps sounded and he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist gently, pulling his hand away from his lamp before he knocked it over.

"It's just me."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked voice groggy with sleep, confusion and relief.

"Shhhh."

The dark shape loomed over him and pressed his wrist to the pillow above his head… then Blaine felt the softest of touches against his lips.

"Kurt." He said again, this time in a strangled disbelieving tone, his lips moving against Kurt's even as he spoke.

The bed dipped and suddenly the warm, heavy weight of Kurt was straddling his thighs. Blaine drew in a shaky breath as Kurt settled on his crotch.

Blaine was achingly hard and every cell of his being wanted nothing more than to be inside of the warm body that had started to move so tantalizingly above and against him.

Kurt claimed his lips once more, catching his other hand and holding it above his head as well. His hips started moving in earnest and Blaine hissed at the stimulation as Kurt's ass rubbed against his cock.

He wanted to beg Kurt to stop, just for a moment so that that he could strip off their clothes, get some lube, suck Kurt's prick. He wanted to turn on the fucking lights so he could _see_, dammit!

But his mouth couldn't seem to formulate the words he needed to utter and he forced his wrists from Kurt's grip so that he could take hold of his waist, helping to set a devastating rhythm.

He pulled Kurt forward hard, so that he ground onto Blaine's cock with every fevered, upward thrust of Blaine hips.

Kurt broke off from his lips and leaned back, hands planted on Blaine's chest, breath hitching as his cock rubbed against Blaine's lower belly. Small moans exited his throat and Blaine knew that he had never heard anything so sexy in his life, he wanted to hear more...

He pushed down Kurt's briefs just enough that he could circle Kurt's cock in his hand so that with every roll of Kurt's hips he thrust into it. Blaine rubbed the tip with his thumb, making a sound deep in his throat as he saw the pink head push through his fist again and again. A murmur that sounded like "Blaine" and "yes" fell from Kurt's lips and a moment later he was coming all over Blaine hand and stomach.

Blaine groaned, feeling his whole body flush suddenly hot then cold. His abdominal muscles clenched and before his mind could grasp what was happening, he was coming hard as well, rutting against Kurt's ass and spilling into his boxers. He groaned, turned on and humiliated in equal measure.

He finally stopped his rutting and relaxed against the mattress, pulling in deep, ragged breaths.

Kurt's lips pressed against his sweat dampened forehead.

"Mmm…" Blaine reached out to touch him, feeling deeply content and curious as to how this whole situation had come about…

But he couldn't touch Kurt, because his arms were trapped.

He panicked, wondering how this could be, when he realized that Kurt's weight was gone. A few seconds later he also noticed that he wasn't even lying on his back, he was lying on his stomach…

… with his blankets tangled around him, face pressed into a much abused pillow.

His eyes flickered open to find that his room (what he could see of it beyond his pillow) was brightly lit by the early morning sunshine streaming through his window.

Blaine pushed himself up and into a sitting position quickly, looking around his room, feeling ten ways of nauseous.

Kurt was nowhere in sight, the door to his room was fucking closed and the inside of his boxers felt a sticky uncomfortable mess.

He sank back onto his belly, burying his face in his pillow again. Not only did he feel sick to his stomach, he also felt sick in the head!

"Shit! Shit!"

Shame such as he had never felt before welled up deep inside of him. He wasn't sure how he could hope to look at himself in a mirror ever again, let alone having to stand face to face with Kurt when they got over their fight.

Would Kurt be able to see it in his eyes?

See _what_ in his eyes to be exact? What?

The realization hit him like a piano, pushed from a ten story building, right onto his vulnerable and unsuspecting head.

_No no no no no no no no… I just need to get laid, it's been a while… Kurt's been on my mind a lot… So, I just happened to think of him when…_

Maybe he should call Alison; she would know what to do.

But the thought of confiding in anyone about his disgusting (why didn't he find it disgusting?) dream made him blush hard and caused a hard knot of humiliation to form in his stomach.

_Oh my God! I'm a pervert!_

OOO

12:37 a.m.

Ahhh yes. Hot chocolate had been a good idea after all… Kurt added another handful of marshmallows. He really needed them right now to take his mind off of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! Part 'b' will be up tomorrow! ~HEARTS~ :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3b

Title:** We Are Golden, Part Three(b). **

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: **Explicit Consensual Sexual Content between an adult and a minor, Swearing (I LOVE me some F-bombs), Homophobia, angst (lovely angst).**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

Author's Note: **I said that I'd have it up by tomorrow and I actually DID put it op! Woohoo! Next update on Wen. :) That's a first!  
><strong>

**THE FOURTH OF JULY**

The mid-morning of July 4th was a tense one for Kurt. So tense that he couldn't even really concentrate on his outfit and ended up just throwing on a pair of jeans, some t-shirt that he had never worn in his life (and never would again) and a pair a worn out green converse.

Every year his dad hosted a family barbecue and Kurt used to look forward to it, because Blaine always came and they would sit in a corner and laugh at Aunt Terry and her wig that always managed to go askew, munching down brat's and chugging cream soda. That concept looked pretty bleak and unattainable today. Maybe…Would Blaine come today? Probably not. Yeah, it was better that way, because it was sure to be damn awkward and Kurt was terrified of "the awkward". It was something that he and Blaine had never experienced towards each other before and it didn't feel right at all.

Kurt started doing his perfunctory walk of two and fro in his room, resisting the urge to bite his nails and trying to forget his worries by wondering if the floor would eventually have track marks due to his constant pacing. Maybe he could hide up here all day (like he'd been doing for the past few weeks)… That way, if Blaine _did_ come, he wouldn't know; and better yet, if Blaine _didn't_ come, he wouldn't know. Win win!

Just as he was deciding upon this course of action, his door was unmercifully thrust open and Mercedes charged into his room, followed by Tina and Allison, all of whom ignored his protest of being sick and dragged him downstairs. He was forced to help the giggling monsters decorate the house with ribbons of red, silver and blue. Then they hauled him into the kitchen and made him help with preparing the side dishes while his dad and Finn started grilling outside (Carol was getting pad overtime for working today).

Tina and Alison worked on the potato salad, Mercedes on thefruit tray and Kurt on a couple bowls of punch. All in all, he had to admit to himself that this was a major improvement over his previous plans.

He was starting to think that they wouldn't bring up anything that he'd rather not discuss, but his hopes were dashed, when just as he had opened the refrigerator door, Mercedes cleared her throat.

"So Kurt, why haven't you been returning my calls?" He glanced over at her and saw that she was eying him menacingly from across the table.

He blushed and ducked his head back into the fridge, pretending to look for the bottles of Sprite that were right before his eyes. "I- I haven't been feeling too hot lately." He fumbled the two 2liters out of the fridge and set them on the counter, unscrewing the lids and dumping the contents into the glass bowls waiting on the counter. He felt three pairs of eyes burning into his back.

"_I_ know why he's been "sick" for the past couple a' weeks." Alison stated mischievously, after a moment of silence. He could hear the quotation marks in her voice when she said the word 'sick'.

Kurt felt his blush work to the back of his neck as he dropped spoonfuls of lime sherbet into the bowls after the soda. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was doing things in the wrong order.

"Oooh! Do tell!" Tina exclaimed. "He hasn't been returning my calls either. Truth be told, when we went up to his room I thought we were gonna find a corpse."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, I half expected that too. Why has he been sick Ali?"

"He and Blaine are fighting." Alison stated nonchalantly.

Both Mercedes and Tina let out little "ah, of course, we should have guessed" noises that were much worse to Kurt than anything else they could have said.

He felt a hand he recognized as Tina's touching his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder at her, prepared for whatever embarrassing shit she had to say.

"No relationship is perfect Kurt and trust me when I say that blocking your friends out is the worst thing you could do. You and Blaine will work through whatever's wrong and your bond will be the stronger because of it."

If Kurt had been less embarrassed, he certainly would have been more confused.

She went back to work and they all were silent for the next half-hour, concentrated on their individual tasks.

Two hours later, Kurt sat on a picnic bench in the backyard across from his Aunt Terry, a bottle of Root Beer in front of him. He didn't find her wig problems funny today, just sad. It wasn't fun to laugh by one's self. Besides, _he_ was probably going to end up like Aunt Terry one day. All alone, with a lot of cats, a bad toupee and relatives that laughed behind his back. She was like a kindred spirit.

The girls didn't let him stay down for long though. They called him over to the kiddie table and they all joined in for a rousing game of duck-duck-goose and then a game of croquet. As the sun started to go down, they got to watch the kids chase each other around with sparklers.

Even though he ended up having a much better time than he had expected, the fact that Blaine never showed was constantly on his mind.

An _hour_ after that, Mercedes, Tina and Alison piled into his car and he drove them all to the park so they could watch the fireworks together.

They found a spot on the edge of the baseball diamond to lay their quilt and got all cozy together, wondering how lame the Lima fireworks were going to be this year.

OOO

Blaine wandered around the park listlessly, bumping into people who were milling about, paying absolutely no attention to him and muttering soft apologies as he did so. He'd had to go with his parents to visit relatives that he had never even _heard _of before, let alone met. He'd dithered for hours about whether or not to call Alison or Kurt to tell them… but that would have been too awkward since he'd shut both of them out of his life for so many weeks. Especially after that dream… that he was never going to think about again… after now, no… now!

He had debated with himself on whether or not to should attend the somewhat sad, Lima firework display… There was a very good chance Kurt would be there and Blaine didn't know if he could take the shame of seeing him after… after _that _incident that had taken place… That Blaine had thought had taken place. _Hoped _had taken place?

No one else knew about it of course, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing_._ Not only that, he knew that Alison was going to be _pissed _that he hadn't gone to the Hummel's or given warning that he was going somewhere else instead.

Yet, he digressed, because he had found himself down here all the same, half-hoping to run into someone he knew. He was getting rather lonely.

He stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest, watching the sun slowly sink down. He dug the toe of one of his shoes into the ground, grinding it in slowly and watching the white top turn to green.

He wondered if Kurt was angry that he hadn't come today, or sad. Maybe he hadn't cared at all. Blaine hoped it was sad; which wasn't very nice.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbed his arm _hard_ and he gasped, trying to yank away, looking up wildly. Even in the fading light he could make out a pair of sparkling brown eyes. "Alison! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

She tutted at him and an evil smile curled her lips. "I was wondering if I would find you here," she said, in a deep, over-dramatic voice, before changing back to her own. "I've been worried sick for the past few weeks you know… and when you didn't turn up at Kurt's today…" She tutted again, and tugged on his arm. "You're coming with me."

She proceeded to drag him through the crowd with a determined expression on her face that Blaine was familiar with after all these years.

As she was lugging him around, she started speaking again. "I will _not_ allow you to hide from us any longer! I wanted to take a battering ram to your house, but your mom wouldn't hear of it!"

She wended her was through the crowd skillfully until they reached a small clear section. And sitting on that clear section was a large familiar quilt; sitting upon said quilt was Mercedes and Kurt. Blaine halted abruptly and automatically, wrenching his arm from Alison's grasp. His mind was telling him to flee as fast as his feet could carry him in the opposite direction.

Alison turned back and glared at him darkly. "I am also not allowing you two to avoid one another any longer." She took hold of his arm again and pulled him ruthlessly forward, so that he ended up doing an odd totter with her over to where Kurt and Mercedes sat, his stomach squirming unpleasantly.

"Hey peeps! Look who I found lurking about. I think he was coming to look for us."

Mercedes and Kurt (who had been talking) both looked around in unison. Mercedes simply gave a little wave of her hand, but Kurt look flabbergasted for a moment, smile slipping off his face.

"Blaine. Oh my God you're actually here."

Was it his imagination or did Kurt sound relieved?

"Y-Yeah. I-"

"Why didn't you come over for the party earlier?" Kurt asked, somewhat accusingly.

Alison had released Blaine's hand and pranced over to the quilt, settling herself in beside Mercedes on the quilt. Blaine stood there awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I had to go with my parents to a cook out my uncle was having," more like third uncle twenty-seven times removed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think that you'd care…" He trailed off uncertainly. Both Mercedes and Alison were looking pointedly away, trying to give them some false semblance of privacy. But he would swear under oath that they were leaning their ears towards them, listening in as they were wont to do.

A frown crossed Kurt's face at his words and an indent appeared between his eyebrows. He gazed at Blaine long and hard assessing him, looking deeply hurt.

"Of course I cared."

Blaine felt as though a white, hot wire had been wound around his heart. This was so wrong; this wasn't how things were supposed to be between them. Before he could apologize, the expression cleared from Kurt's face to be replaced with an unsure smile.

"Never mind, none of that matter's anyway." He patted the open spot on the old, frayed quilt next to him. "Come on, before the fireworks start."

Blaine complied with trepidation, but as he settled in beside Kurt and their bodies pressed side-by-side together from shoulder to hip, it was suddenly as though the last two weeks had never happened at all.

Before he could finish emitting his sigh of relief, Kurt put his arms around him unexpectedly, giving him a brief, tight hug.

"I missed you," Blaine felt Kurt mumble against his shoulder, before pulling away.

Blaine's heart was beating so hard, he felt as though it were about to combust as heat suffused his body, causing his cheeks to flush red. He was glad it was almost entirely dark outside by now.

"I missed you too." He choked out.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Fine! Just fine. My throat's just a little dry." He lied.

"Really?" Said Alison right in his ear, causing him to jump. "In that case, I'd better fetch you a water, I left a bottle in Kurt's car. Come on Mercedes, come with me. I don't want to walk to the car alone… there may be _perverts _about."

She jumped to her feet and pulled Mercedes up with her. They both set off at a brisk pace after Kurt tossed them the keys. Blaine glowered at their retreating backs.

"Hurry up; you wouldn't want to miss the fireworks," Kurt called after them, "I'm sure they'll be _really _spectacular this year."

A few of the older couples sitting in lawn chairs nearby beamed at him; mistaking his sarcasm for real enthusiasm.

Neither of them spoke for about a minute and Blaine felt as though he were going to suffocate in the silence. He glanced over at Kurt and wished he hadn't immediately. He looked completely at ease, his face tilted up towards the sky and the cool breeze.

He looked excruciatingly beautiful at that moment and Blaine's heart started having palpitations again. Blaine's eyes traced the line of his nose and cheek, down to the column of his neck… Kurt was always saying that he hated the nickname porcelain that one of the evil teachers had given him, but Blaine was starting to think that they'd had a point and not in a bad way.

"Things are okay between us right?"

Kurt tilted his head slightly towards him until their eyes met. "Yes, as long as we want them to be… and as long as I get revenge on you. I actually ended up sitting with Aunt Terry for a little while, thinking about our similarities."

Blaine stared at him nonplussed. "Similarities? You must've lost your mind."

"As if that's new information." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and lay back on the quilt, hands behind his head and his legs stretching out over the grass.

Blaine leaned back as well until they were lying beside each other and he remembered suddenly, nostalgically, when they had done this on the Hummel's couch so many years before. They had talked then, about some really important things. Not that that had any bearing on this moment!

He wavered for a second, but the question couldn't be held back any longer.

"Kurt, why did you want me to help you find a boyfriend anyway?"

He had expected Kurt's body to tense up and he wasn't disappointed.

Kurt was silent for a long moment, his eyes shifted to Blaine's face then up at the sky again, a self-conscious grin quirking his lips.

"Do you have a certain guy in mind?" Blaine asked, feeling a powerful surge of jealousy trying to twist his tongue into saying discomfiting things… things like "I don't like whoever he is", "can't you just shag me instead?", "would it be weird if I kissed you?". He clamped his mouth shut firmly.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to college next year and I- I just, I don't want to go to school in New York a- a virgin, you know?" He could tell that Kurt was blushing hard. "And that whole PFLAG thing turned out to be a bust. Alison and Mercedes were more of a hindrance than anything."

The thought_' you're so naïve' _floated across Blaine's mind, but he didn't want to start an argument, so he kept it to himself. "Yeah, Alison texted me and said that you'd all had a great time." Kurt snorted at this. "She made a bunch of new friends."

Kurt shrugged that off. "I've never even really _kissed _another guy before. What if I'm no good at- _other_ things?" Kurt leaned up on his elbows, worry plain on his face. "What if I end becoming the gay 40 Year Old Virgin? I don't want to be Steve Carell, Blaine!"

After a split second they both erupted into gales of laughter, causing a few people to look over at them curiously. Of course, neither of them noticed old Mrs. Melling lean over to Mrs. (slightly less old) Stewart and whisper: "It's good to know that they aren't fighting anymore."

They were both wiping tears of mirth from their faces when Alison and Mercedes came back, so they had to sit up again. As Alison passed Blaine a half-empty water bottle she eyed them both closely.

A few minutes later the fireworks started. Just as predicted they were as unspectacular as it was possible for fireworks to be. The four of them ended up spending most of the time staring at the ground. Lima didn't have an automated firework… system, thing. They had people running forward to light them really fast then backing away again, so there was a constant danger of one of them catching fire.

They all cheered when one of the rocket's misfired and hit someone's windshield. It was there fault for parking so close.

Kurt looked over at him, his face awash with a mixture of blue, purple and red. A smile lit up his face, his eyes alight with joy. Blaine was struck with desire. _I want to kiss you. I'm going to…_

His heart raced and his breath quickened. He leaned in unthinkingly, when Kurt looked away and up at the sky instead.

Everything seemed to go cold and Blaine found that he couldn't enjoy the rest of the "entertainment".

He walked Kurt, Mercedes and Alison over to his car and gave them all a perfunctory hug goodbye, then watched them (him) drive off feeling incredibly dismal and happy at the same time.

Blaine had a feeling the few weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, Wednesday for next update... I think. :s<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Title:** We Are Golden, Part Four. **

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: **Explicit Consensual Sexual Content between an adult and a minor, Swearing (I LOVE me some F-bombs), Homophobia, angst (lovely angst).**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**July 15th**

Kurt had assumed that when he and Blaine had started speaking again, things would return to normal between them. Not that Kurt was sure what classified as normal.

At first he _had _thought things were as usual, but that turned out to not be the case. There were little changes in Blaine's behavior that Kurt found to be intensely worrying. Kurt had known him for almost half of his life now and he'd never seen Blaine act the way he was now.

Blaine seemed a bit more… jumpy, for want of a better word, than he had when he first came back for summer vacation. He also became tenser than Kurt could ever remember him being. It was a tad worrying.

In an attempt to make said tension dissipate, Kurt had tried making a few cracks about how Blaine should start seeing a chiropractor or practicing yoga. Each time he had done so, Blaine had given him a confused look as though he didn't know what the hell Kurt was talking about.

_Maybe he really doesn't know. _Kurt pondered on a Wednesday afternoon almost two weeks after they had started speaking again. They were at their favorite coffee shop (a place Blaine hadn't visited in more than a year) even though it was boiling outside. It was nice a cool inside and they both ordered iced coffees, before picking a table by the window to sit at. _Or maybe I'm reading too much into this whole thing… Unless I'm the one making him feel uncomfortable and he's lying because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings…_

That seemed the most likely explanation and it made Kurt almost as gloomy as when he and Blaine hadn't been talking to one another. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to feel uneasy around him. But he honestly couldn't see what else could be causing his sudden awkwardness.

Like the other day, (July 11th) they had been in the Anderson's kitchen scrounging for snacks. Kurt had found a package of Little Debbie's brownies and held them up triumphantly. He'd turned around and grabbed Blaine's arm, only for Blaine to gasp and jerk away as though he'd been burned.

Blaine had laughed it off, claiming that Kurt had "scared him". But there was some unreadable emotion in Blaine's eyes that Kurt couldn't interpret.

Then there was the time last night when they had gone over to Alison's and had a bad movie marathon, kicking it off with Beneath the Planet of the Apes.

The couch in Alison's room was rather small and the polished wooden floor uncomfortable, so they all had to squish together on the couch. Alison had put Kurt in the middle and he couldn't help but notice that Blaine's body was extremely taut throughout the whole film. And when it came time to watch the Seed of Chucky he said that he was feeling sick and had to go home.

Kurt had tried to believe him, but from the way he had avoided Kurt's eyes and how on edge he seemed to be, Kurt had a feeling that that wasn't the case. He couldn't help feeling guilty. Not only was he making Blaine ill at ease, he was also preventing him from spending time with Alison. It reminded him of Blaine's high school years, where he had had to choose between Kurt and Wes.

Kurt, now glanced at Blaine from across the table and sighed. "You can take the shades off you know; we are _inside _after all." It came out more testily than he had intended.

Blaine's eyebrows rose and he removed his sunglasses hastily, tucking them into his pocket. And still his eyes would meet Kurt's only for a few seconds before darting away quickly to look at something else.

Kurt sighed, feeling helpless.

OOO

The last two weeks had been happy and miserable at the same time. He and Kurt were seeing each other again, but Blaine couldn't enjoy it like he wanted to. Ignorance was indeed bliss. All the feelings he'd been warding off and shunting to one side ever since Kurt had turned fifteen had shoved aside his objections and bubbled to the surface in full force. What they wanted was to be seen and felt for what they were and leave the rational part of his brain to deal with the repercussions.

Blaine was really starting to hate himself. He couldn't even look Kurt in the eyes these days without being rendered speechless. Not only was it hard to talk while actually looking at him, he was terrified that Kurt would see the truth of his feelings shining out of his eyes. He'd never been very good at subtlety, never good at hiding his genuine emotions; a trait he'd gotten from his father.

Not only that, there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him to ask Kurt out, to kiss him, to woo him… something! Not just sit here and be depressed.

Blaine looked across the table at Kurt, who was currently babbling on and on about college plans. Occasionally, he would pause and take a drink of his iced coffee and Blaine would catch a glimpse of his pink tongue curling around his straw. It was quite distracting.

He only half listened to the words that were pouring from Kurt's mouth, as he looked sadly around the old coffee shop. It was pretty new and "hip" looking, but it had been here since the early 90's. His eyes fell upon a group of boys wearing Dalton school colors (not blazers of course, but the Warbler's soccer team uniforms) and he couldn't help but smile.

He realized that Kurt had stopped talking and followed his gaze.

"Are you checking them out or reminiscing?" Kurt teased him.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Reminiscing; I love Michigan and my friends there, but I do miss it here. I miss Dalton and the old times… even though I was unhappy a lot back then."

"Missing your old boyfriends?"

There was an odd note in Kurt's voice that Blaine didn't understand. It reminded him of playing his guitar. Some of the cords rang true and sounded right, but when you strummed a cord that was off, it was jarring. He looked at Kurt; truly looked at him for the first time since the 4th.

Nothing appeared to be off about him. Actually, he was grinning at Blaine waiting for him to answer.

"I don't have any old boyfriends from Dalton to miss." He let his fingers trace a path through the condensation on his plastic cup.

Kurt wore a dubious expression on his face.

"You don't believe me?" Blaine asked.

To his surprise, Kurt's face reddened. "Weren't you and Wes together?" Even though Kurt had blushed, he looked extremely calm and he didn't look away from Blaine.

Blaine's lips twitched at the question. "No, we never "dated". We used to mess around together sometimes, when neither of us could get laid, but that was it. Besides, he's straight."

"He is?" Kurt's calm and collected expression vanished instantly and he looked flabbergasted. "Why did you and he-"

"You could call me an experiment," said Blaine, cutting him off. "There was never anything romantic between us. I used to wish that there was, when I was younger and I dreamed that I would somehow "turn" him. But things don't really work like that." He smiled a little bitterly, thinking back to his own foolishness, unable to believe that he had harbored such thoughts. He wondered if one day, he would look back on his feelings for Kurt and think the exact same thing.

Kurt looked as though this were news to him.

"How did you know about all that anyway?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I read one of Alison's diaries a while back," Kurt waved a hand to indicate the passage of time, "and I was a little curious about it. Don't tell her that I did that by the way." Kurt added as an afterthought.

"Of course I won't. I like you too much Kurt, I wouldn't want to see you to an early grave."

They both looked at each other, smiling, and for an instant Blaine was certain that things _would_return to the way they were supposed to be between them.

"Excuse me."

Blaine and Kurt looked up in unison. One of the boys from the Dalton group had come over to their table. They could see some of his friends behind him watching intently, chuckling behind their hands.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

The boy was tall and lean, but muscular. His light blue eyes were upon Kurt, and they danced with mischief. He completely ignored Blaine. "I was just wondering if I could have your name." He spoke pointedly to Kurt, purposefully excluding Blaine from the conversation.

"It's Kurt."

To Blaine's annoyance, Kurt looked thrilled at the attention.

"I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand and Kurt took it. They shook hands and Blaine thought that they held on much longer than was necessary.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine butted in, trying to disguise his sudden upsurge of indignation.

Sebastian glanced his way briefly and nodded his head. Blaine scowled.

"I've seen you here sometimes and I've been trying to build up my courage to come and talk to you."

_What a liar! You're an excellent actor though; I'll give you that._

"I've noticed you before too… You usually come in here after practice." Kurt grinned embarrassedly at this confession.

"Do you think I could steal you away for a second?" The evil bastard nodded his head toward the door.

"O-okay." Kurt stuttered. He stood up looking kind of shaky.

Blaine watched them walk outside together, feeling intensely restless. He frowned when he saw Sebastian hold the door open for Kurt. _He's not a woman who needs to be pampered, you slime! _Blaine made a mental note to hold the door open for him next time too...

He desperately wanted to peer out the window at them, but seeing as he'd have to lean _way_ over to accomplish that, it would be obvious to everyone in the vicinity what he was doing.

He leaned back in his chair and forced himself to relax. Less than five minutes later, the door opened and Kurt came back inside, followed closely by that little shit.

All hope fled and Blaine's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he saw the bounce in Kurt's step and the thrilled look upon his face.

Blaine hastily plastered a smile into place.

OOO

It took Kurt forever to find the perfect outfit for his first date. Holy shit, his first date! He felt equally nervous and excited. Some people would describe what his stomach was experiencing at the moment "butterflies", but to be frank, it felt more like writhing snakes had replaced his insides.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he knew things weren't going to get any better. He'd tried to keep it casual like he had been requested, so he'd donned a pair of tight skinny jeans, a pair of shiny new sneakers and a black Hollister shirt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, hands shaking slightly, ran his fingers through his hair a few more times to make sure that it was properly fluffed and decided that he was as desirable as it was possible to get. He even felt semi-confidant. That was good, very good.

He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, grabbed his keys from his desk and walked downstairs, taking the steps two at a time and jumping the last five. It felt good to let some of his anxiety out that way.

He walked to through the living room and to the front door, a bounce in his step. Before he'd touched the doorknob however, Finn (who was sitting on the couch watching some stupid sport), spoke to him through a mouthful of popcorn: "You look awesome dude! Where ya going?"

Kurt was actually glad to be asked. "On a date at Breadstix." He cursed the quaver in his voice as he said it, but it was an excited, proud quaver.

Finn didn't even glance at him as he said: "Oh, have fun I guess." Kurt's hand closed around the doorknob. "Tell Blaine I said hi."

Kurt froze. "What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Finn still didn't look at him as he shrugged and took another mouthful of popcorn. "I haven't seen him at all since he got back, tell him I said hi."

Kurt felt a flash of irritation and he turned to face Finn, hands going to his hips automatically. "I said I'm going on a _date _Finn. Do you think I'm so pathetic that I'd even drag Blaine along for it?"

Finn actually turned away from the screen and stared at Kurt, a confused expression (that didn't look out of place) on his face. "You're _not_ going on a date with Blaine?" His brow scrunched with uncertainty, as though sure he hadn't heard him right.

"No, I. Am. Not." Kurt replied, emphasizing each word.

"B- But wouldn't that hurt Blaine's feelings? Does Blaine know?"

"Yes! He knows! He was there when I was asked out?"

"He was okay with it?" Finn looked completely astonished.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kurt snapped. "And why would you think that it would hurt his feelings?" He decided not to mention that Blaine had been acting like a chicken with its head cut off until Kurt went home.

"Well, I mean-"Finn scratched the side of his neck awkwardly. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Kurt's mouth opened in shock, but no words came out. His arms hung limply at his side. "Who told you that?" He managed to stammer out.

"No one," Finn shrugged, turning back to the TV, seeming to have had enough of their conversation. "I just assumed because…" He hesitated once more, trailing off.

"Because of _what _Finn?"

Finn shrugged again, glancing at Kurt. "I don't know. He's all you ever talk about when he's gone, and whenever I see you two together, you're always touching. And it's just the wayyou _look _at each other, man. You know?"

"Actually I don't know. _Please_ enlighten me." Kurt spat out sarcastically. He didn't know why he was feeling so defensive, but he was. "Blaine is _not_ my boyfriend! I do _not _like him like- like- in _that _way at all." The snakes in his stomach were replaced with the guilt that he always felt when he told a lie… not that he was lying; most assuredly not.

To his embarrassment, Finn wore a skeptical look upon his face as he turned to Kurt. "Whatever you say, dude." Finn smiled as though he were humoring him before looking back at the TV.

Kurt wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but held his temper in check. There was no reason to get upset over Finn's stupidity.

Before he could do or say anything imprudent to Finn, he left the house; allowing himself the pleasure of slamming the door shut harder than necessary on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Be warned: Shit goes down in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
